


Slow Down // Derek Hale

by sirenbarnes



Series: Teen Wolf Headcanons & Preferences [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Hospitals, Imagines, Stress, Studying, Worry, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Derek finds you passed out on the floor, and takes you to the hospital, Derek is worried about you, but all your worried about is studying.





	Slow Down // Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I got some things wrong on stress, I did research, most of it said you get high blood sugar.

 

  


 

* * *

Derek walked into the living room, seeing text books scattered across the table. Looking at you with worry, as he noticed your fragile state. He was worried about you. He knew you had to study, but you’ve been neglecting your health.

“Morning.” Derek spoke, making you look up at him, then down at the book, you were reading.

“You didn’t come to bed, did you at least sleep?” Derek asked, looking at you again.

“Derek, I have to study. Sleep can wait, I have to pass all my exams.” You grumbled, your eyes still focused on the words.

Derek let out an annoyed groan.

“Y/n, staying up all night, isn’t healthy, you need to at least have a nap, or take a mini break. You haven’t eaten much, I can feel your heart beat and it’s not good, it’s slow, not to mention you reek of stress.” Derek rambled, making your head hurt.

“I’m fine, I just need more coffee.” You grumbled, focusing your attention on the book in front of you again. Derek put a cup of coffee in front of you before sitting in front of you.

“What if, you have a break at lunch, I can get some take out, and we can eat here.” Derek suggested, making you roll your eyes.

You quickly looked up from the book, giving him an annoyed look.

“Derek, as much as I’d like that, studying is more important than eating.” You grumbled, looking back at the book again.

“Y/n, you’re going to kill yourself.” Derek warned, raising his eyebrows, as he gave you a stern look.

“If it will get you off my back then yes. I will have lunch with you.” You grumbled.

“Good, I’m going to go shower.” He spoke making your headache get worse. You wished he’d just leave you alone to study.

“Cool.” You grunted, as Derek got up. He quickly kissed the top of your head. Before leaving the kitchen.

You let out a sigh of relief, going back to the words in front of you. Rubbing your forehead, only for it to make it worse. You closed your eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, then letting it out, you opened your eyes, only for your vision to be blurry. The room around you started to spin around you. Your heart pounding, against your chest.

Your vision going black, you quickly fell onto the ground with a thump.

“Y/n.” Derek worriedly shouted, as he heard a loud crash, he quickly turned off taps, wrapping a towel around his waist tight, and exiting the bathroom.

He quickly rushed into the living room, his eyes widening, as his heart beated faster as he saw you laying on the floor.

He quickly rushed over to you, kneeling beside you, checking your pulse, feeling a faint pulse, he quickly picked you up.

He grabbed his keys. Rushing out of his loft and towards his car. With you in his arms, he got a few odd looks from by standers. Wondering why he was in a towel, but that didn’t concern Derek. He put you in the passenger seat, putting the seat belt on, he quickly shut the door, rushing over to the driver’s side, putting the keys in the ignition and putting it into drive.

He backed out of the driveway, speeding away.

Derek looked at you then back at the road. Then towards you.

“Y/n, stay with me, okay, we’re going to go to the hospital, everything is going to be okay, okay?” Derek gulped, looking back at the road again.

Derek pressed his foot harder on the accelerator, his heart beating faster, Derek looked at you again, then back at the road.

Derek let out a sigh of relief, as he entered the hospital car park. Parking in front of the entrance, but he didn’t care. He quickly got out of the car, rushing over towards the passenger side. He opened the door, unbuckling your seat belt, and picking you up, he quickly walked into the hospital.

“Help, I need help. It’s my girlfriend, I found her on the ground.” Derek shouted, as Melissa and another nurse comes towards him, the other nurse grabbed a gurney, Derek gently put you down on the gurney.

“What happened?” Melissa asked, as Derek quickly grabbed your hand.

“I went to take a shower and I heard a loud crash, I went to check it out and I found her on the ground.” Derek explained.

Before Melissa could say something, Derek started to speak again.

“She’s been studying a lot, she hasn’t slept that much, occasionally she sleeps for forty seconds or one minute.” Derek told Melissa.

Melissa let out a huff.

“You should go back home and get dressed unless you don’t mind on lookers.” Melissa spoke, as her gazed shifter to some people looking at Derek.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, he had to know if you were going to be alright.

“Is she going to be okay?” he asked, concern clouding his eyes.

“We’re going to go take her to get a head scan, Derek, just go change before your towel drops.” Melissa sighed.

Derek was about to protest, but Melissa gave him an annoyed look.

“Fine, call me if anything changes.” Derek grumbled, turning around.

Melissa quickly went into the CAT-scan room.

**~~~~** ****

Derek ranted to himself as he ran into the loft. He quickly went into yours and his shared bedroom.

Quickly getting dressed, before rushing out of the bedroom, he grabbed his car keys of off kitchen bench, rushing outside again.

Just as he was about to enter his car, he heard a voice, making him let out a huff.

“Is everything okay?” A neighbour asked, as she looked at him.

“Yeah.” Derek answered her, opening the car door, he quickly got in. putting the key in the ignition, turning the key, the car engine roared to life, putting the car into drive. He speeds off….

Derek quickly walked into the hospital, going up to the front desk.

“How is she?” Derek asked, Melissa, looked up.

“She’s in a room resting, Derek, I’d advise you to keep her away from those books, and her blood pressure is extremely high. She suffered a minor concussion.” Melissa spoke, as she stood in front of Derek. His heart still beating fast.

“Can I see her?” Derek asked.

“Yes, but she’s asleep.” Melissa sighed, as she walked Derek to your room.

Derek quickly walked towards you, grabbing a chair, and putting it beside your bed. Grabbing a hold of your hand. Looking at you, worry clouding his eyes. Rubbing soothing circles onto your hand.

You let out a groan, your eyes fluttering open.

“Y/n.” Derek spoke.

“Did you bring my books in?” you asked, Derek gave you an annoyed look.

“What? I really need to study Derek, if I don’t study, I won’t pass my exams and I won’t graduate.” You grumbled, sitting up.

“Y/n, you fainted.” Derek grunted.

“I’ve fainted before.” you grumbled, taking the pulse oximeter off of your finger.   
  


“You fell on the ground.” Derek grumbled.

“You’re being dramatic, Derek, let’s get out of here, so I can go back to studying.” You grunted, trying to get out of the bed, put Derek pulled you back down.

“You should be resting. You have a concussion. Derek spoke.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance. Making Derek roll his eyes also at your attitude.

A doctor made her way into your room.

“Can I go home?” you asked, a glimmer of hope in your eyes.

“Well, you do have a concussion.” She spoke, looking at the tablet.

“I’m pretty sure people with a concussion get to go, plus I have Derek and he can watch me. Also if it was bad, I wouldn’t be talking.” you ranted, making the doctor pinch the bridge of her nose, while Derek stared at you in annoyance.

“First I have to ask you some questions.” She spoke. Making you let out a groan.

“Fine, then I can get back to studying.”  You muttered.

A few minutes later after a lot of questions, you finally got to go home.

~~~

“You know you scared me.” Derek spoke, handing you a cup of hot chocolate.

“It’s just a concussion Derek, and I would never leave you.” You sighed, resting your hand on his thigh.

“Hmm, I think you resting for few days will kill you.” Derek chuckled, interlacing his fingers with yours.

“Right, like does she want me to fail my exams, and have to do college another year.” You joked.

Derek let out a small laugh.

“You’re not going to fail college, I’m going to help study, but first you need to rest for a while.” Derek spoke, making you beam.

“You would help?” you asked.

“Of course, I love you.” Derek smirked.                                                                                      

“I love you.” You beamed, putting your hot chocolate on the coffee table.

“Let’s go study.” You beamed, making Derek chuckle.

“But first you have to rest.” Derek spoke, pressing his lips against your cheek.

“But I need to study.” you whined.

“Y/n.” Derek warned, making you roll your eyes.

“Fine.” You whined.

Derek chuckled, cupping your face, and pressing his lips against yours softly.

Derek pulled away from your lips, resting his forehead against yours.

Derek’s hands intertwined with yours.

“Maybe, I should faint often, if it involves all your attention.” You joked, winking at him.

Derek shook his head, letting out a small laugh.

“You’re going to be the death of me y/n.” Derek sighed, as you snuggled into his chest. Derek pressed his lips against the top of your head, hugging you closer to his chest…


End file.
